Switcheroo
by just another average reader
Summary: After a match between a Noxian Assassin and a Freljordian Queen and killing the Frost Archer again and again, Katarina decided to train her about close combat... with a little change of clothes (a one-shot story dedicated to "xNekorux", rated M for "Mature, lemon") (Art by "SkyeExcalibur")


It was a crowded, energetic, and a peaceful early evening here at the Institute cafeteria, a place where champions and summoners alike had come to satiate there hunger, a place to relax, rest, hang out and talk to their friends, relatives, comrades, and especially couples enjoying each other's company.

And speaking of couples, a table with two seats is currently occupied by two champions; a famous, red-haired assassin, named Katarina Du Couteau, currently cleaning one of the blades cluttered on the table with a cloth in her hand, and another champion with snow white hair with blue eyes, named Ashe Avarosa, currently licking a bowl of blueberry-flavored ice cream.

"Are you sure you're not gonna eat before your match, Kat?" the Freljordian Queen asked.

"How many times do I have to say to you, not to call me that out loud in public, it... it's embarrassing." Katarina spat as she blushed slightly, looking around at her surroundings to see if anyone heard their conversation. Once Katarina felt relieved as she thought no one had heard, she looked back the Frost Archer, who now a warm smile her face. This made Katarina look down and blush even more, and the Frost Archer giggled innocently at her expression.

"And to answer your question Ashe…" Katarina said, still looking down, "…no, I'm not gonna eat."

"Alright then. How about after the match?"

"Okay, fine. After the match it is then. What about you, Ashe? This is your third blueberry ice cream right now. Take it easy woman, or you'll have a tummy ache eventually."

"What? I can't help it. Is that concern that I just witnessed?" Ashe teased as she knows that Katarina is not the type of person to show affection. It was a sign of weakness for the Noxian culture. That's what Katarina said in the past.

"Wha-what the… I-I was just ... Hmp!" Katarina pouted, the Freljordian archer giggling again at her expression.

"You know what! I'm going to the summoning chambers!" Katarina said as she was about to stand.

"But you're ten minutes early!" Ashe said, but Katarina didn't reply to the Frost Archer as she picked up her blades on the table, sheathed it to her empty scabbards all over her body while she looked at her _girlfriend._

"I know and I don't care, I just want some peace and quiet." But in truth, she just wanted to get out of the cafeteria so no one will accidentally see her blush like a high school girl. But she thinks Ashe knows all too well why she wanted to leave. Once Katarina got all of her blades in place and started to walk, the Frost Archer also got up, abandoning the unfinished ice cream bowl and following the Noxian assassin.

"You know Ashe, you don't have escort me every time I have a match". Katarina looked at Ashe.

"I know. I just wanted to." Ashe said as she looked at Katarina and smiled warmly. The assassin just sighed as

she averted her eyes from the white-haired woman and looked forward. But something clicked in Katarina's mind about this moment, the past month that she's been with Ashe. She had just literally noticed right now that Ashe always escorted her to the summoning chambers, and she almost never missed a match of doing it. It was very rare for her to miss it, and if she does, then that means she had a very important thing to do. As for Katarina, she did not escort Ashe to the summoning chambers whenever she has a match, not even once.

She even remembered not being so affectionate and doing what normal couples do like kissing in public or holding hands, despite the fact that the whole Institute knows there relationship. She was still embarrassed to do it whenever they were in public together, but Ashe didn't mind though. She understands that Katarina is not into those things. Katarina wondered why she didn't break up with her yet. This makes Katarina's heart ache.

" _Man, I got to do something to make up for all the things she did for me._ " Katarina thought.

"Well, we're here." Ashe called. Katarina was so deep in thought that she did not realize that they were now in front of the doors of the summoning chambers. The assassin just shook her head as the two entered, only to see five summoners, currently having what seemed like a happy conversation, and two champions, the Duchess of Ionia, Karma, and the Purifier, Lucian, who were also having a conversation.

"Well, good luck, Kat... tarina." Ashe said, almost accidentally calling her by her nickname, but she still smiled warmly as she turned around and walk outside. This made Katarina's heart ache even more. She knows whenever Ashe escorted her to the summoning chambers, she always kissed Katarina on the cheek before she took her leave.

"Hey! Uhh…" Katarina called, and Ashe turned around as she closed her distance to Katarina.

"Y-you uhh... didn't kiss me... in the cheek... like you always… do." Katarina said as she blushed, looking down and scratching her cheek.

"I know, I just thought that you wouldn't like to do it in public."

"Yeah, uhh… it's just that you know uh… it kinda feels weird and I kinda um... Uhh…" without any warning, Ashe suddenly moved forward and kissed the assassin on the right cheek. Ashe pulled herself and smiled, Katarina's face as red as her hair.

"Good luck, Kat." Ashe said, before walking to the chamber's doors. Katarina turned around only to see the summoners and the two champions smiled goofily.

"Stop smiling or I'll put a knife up all of your asses!" Katarina threatened. They shrugged and went back to their conversation, as they know it's a big possibility that the Sinister Blade will do it, but Karma didn't, as she approached the assassin.

"You know Katarina, it's okay to give some affection in public. Also, cherish every single second with her. Who knows what will happen in the future. Cherish her like it's the last time you will be with her." Karma said.

"Saying that Ashe will die tomorrow will not change anything, Duchess. Nice try anyway." Katarina replied. Karma chuckled lightly as she went back to where Lucian.

* * *

"Victory!" the announcer shouted, with an outstanding team score of 53-20, thanks to the Sinister Blade that carried the match easily like it was nothing. She was now currently waiting for the second match to come. Katarina wouldn't say it out loud, but two out of her three matches was really kind of fun for her, so she can kick the same noob summoner's skills off, if however, she gets to be picked again. But at the same time, it was boring, as she wanted a challenge. At least she has someone to kill to ease her overthinking about Ashe.

Fortunately for the assassin, she got picked again. Katarina was transported back to the summoning chambers, blinked a few times as she saw her teammates: Varus, Janna, Master Yi, and finally Yorick. Once the five got their items, they sprinted to their respective lanes and waited beside their tower.

"So Jake, who are we facing against now?" Katarina called.

" _We are facing, Annie, Nunu, Thresh, Riven and oh, um…_ " the summoner hissed at the enemy team's ADC.

"Come on! Tell me!"

" _Ashe._ " the summoner replied. This made Katarina heart ache even more. Katarina wondered why this heart of hers was beating faster and seemingly killing her form the inside in one day.

"You know what, let's end this quickly." Katarina said.

About twenty five minutes of the match, Katarina's team are doing very well, with a score of 21-0, with Katarina's being 12-0 thanks to her roaming. She was happy that she got that score, but at the same time was not. Katarina thought Ashe's summoner and and teammates might be having an argument right now. Katarina also thought that it must be frustrating to hear their conversation in your thoughts, literally.

Katarina's summoner then commanded her to roam bot lane, as they have spotted four enemies pushing bot lane.

Katarina was currently hiding in the bush, while the enemy team was completely oblivious that the Sinister Blade was nearby. Once Ashe had managed to stun Master Yi, followed by Thresh's hook, Yorick suddenly teleported from an ally minion, summoned the Maiden of the Mist, then threw black mist to Nunu and Riven and charged at them, followed by Master Yi, the Shepherd's Mist walkers and the Maiden.

Thresh, Nunu and Riven didn't have the chance to cast at least one of their skills as suddenly Katarina threw a knife at them, blinked and casted 'Death Lotus", killing the three instantly. Ashe flashed away, but Yorick also flashed and casted 'Dark Procession', trapping the Frost Archer. Katarina throw another knife to Ashe and dashed forward, killing her instantly.

Katarina, now seeing her body motionless on the ground, killing her the sixth time, oddly felt that killing Ashe was like killing herself.

"Victory!" the announcer cried after an immediate surrender from the enemy team. Once the congratulations were done (along with the cursing words that can be heard from the other team) Katarina had this idea popped out in her mind, but first, she wanted to _**relieve**_ Ashe's stress out of her first. Katarina approached Ashe, grabbed her hand and dragged her straight to the chamber's exit with haste and without a word. Damn those who saw them holding hands, Katarina thought, for she didn't care. All she wanted to do was drag Ashe to wherever Katarina wanted.

"Kat?" the Frost Archer called, but Katarina didn't reply.

"Kat!" Ashe called again, but still no word from the Sinister Blade.

"Come on Kat, what's wrong? Is it about the match? I assure you, it's alright, nothing to be worried about… where are you taking me?" Ashe asked suddenly as she looked around. Katarina still kept silent. This made Ashe felt a little bit scared.

After walking in silence for what seemed like forever, Ashe found herself in the Noxian's hallway. It didn't take long for the two women to reach the assassin's quarters. Once the two women entered, Katarina let go of the Frejlordian's hand, walked to the door and closed it, with the sound of the click of the lock, turned around and gave the Frost Archer a very firm, fearful look, all the while removing her blades around her body and tossing it to a random corner. This gesture made Ashe gulped as she was nervous, trying to figure out why she was mad. Katarina did won the match, so why was she furious?

"Come on Kat, is it because you killed me multiple times? It's okay, I'm fine. Nothing to be stress and angry about." Ashe said as she smiled nervously. But the Frost Archer's words were only landed on deaf ears as Katarina grabbed her hand, pulled her closer and kissed her fervently. Ashe's eyes went wide on the contact. She could her heart beat quicken, but as fast as she was attacked by Katarina's lips, she immediately melted into the kiss as she closed her eyes, let go of her ice bow and kissed the redhead assassin back.

Ashe was so lost in the kiss that Katarina turned herself and Ashe to the door and pushed her on the door so easily.

Ashe grunted as she felt her back pressed against the door as the two women continue to ravage each other's lips, Katarina then broke the kiss as she unclasped her blue cowl and threw it to the side. They then continued their lustful make out as Ashe roams her hands to Katarina's side from her hips up to her shoulder blades.

Katarina grabbed Ashe's wrists, pinned them to the door as she drove her face to Ashe's neck, leaving trail of kisses on her shoulder, to her neck until her lips landed on Ashe's right ear and nibbled on it.

"Kat... Oh Avarosa... what are you doing? What about dinner-oh, my!" Ashe asked through her ragged breaths, despite knowing all too well what the assassin was doing to her.

"Shut up and let me please you, and _you..._ are my dinner tonight." Katarina purred seductively. Ashe's cheek flared up on Katarina's words as she felt heart beat even faster than ever, Katarina then put Ashe's hands above her head and held it on one hand, all the while tracing her lips down to her neck again.

Her other hand traveled down to her stomach until it touched Ashe's right thigh and started caressing it. Ashe moaned at the touch, but suddenly got muffled as Katarina captured her lips again.

Her lustful hand then grasped Ashe's skirt and pulled it up and rubbed her womanhood through her panties. Ashe was having a hard time standing up from the pure bliss that she was feeling. The pleasure that the assassin was giving her was too much for her as she felt her legs slightly shaking. Katarina then felt her fingers wet, and she smirked on how Ashe became very wet with just being touched, how Ashe was so sensitive. She liked that side of hers.

Katarina broke the kiss all the while still rubbing her sensitive pussy, seeing her girlfriend's face so flustered and red as Katarina's hair, her breathing heavily ragged and drool on her lips. It made Katarina's carnal desires fuel up.

"K-Kat.. I ... I can't s-stand it anymore… literally!... bed... now... please." Ashe shuddered, struggling to remain standing. Katarina deviously smirked as she carried Ashe, bridal style, her green eyes bore on her blue eyes, not breaking each other's gaze as the two women entered the bedroom and laid down Ashe on the queen-sized bed. Katarina then straddled the Frost Archer as she was on top of her and kissed her again. Katarina was getting addicted on tasting her lips as if Ashe's lips was like a drug to her. Once satisfied tasting her lips, Katarina then grabbed the strap of her dress and dragged it down from her shoulders to her arms, exposing her breasts. It made Ashe feel hotter than ever.

After a few more minutes of making out, Katarina's breasts touching Ashe's, Katarina broke the kiss as she observed her work, seeing Ashe in blissful state with her chest bear and exposed. Katarina couldn't control herself anymore. Seeing her like this was turning her on even more. Katarina captured her left nipple with her lips as she trailed her tongue in a circular motion as her other hand grabbed Ashe's other, unattended breast and used two of her fingers to pinch and twist her nipple lightly, forcing the white haired woman to moan out load.

Once Katarina made her nipples hard, she grabbed the strap of blue cloth that the archer was wearing and dragged it down and pulled it out of Ashe's arms. Once free, Katarina continued dragging it down until it bared Ashe's stomach, and started kissing and licking her skin. Katarina went further south as she dragged Ashe's dress until it reached past her knees, removing her boots first before she completely removed her blue cloth. Katarina tossed it aside as she grabbed Ashe's smooth, flawless, ivory thighs and spread it, dove her face into her right thigh and started to give it multiple kisses and licks, completely passed her womanhood and did the same thing to her left thigh.

Katarina then looked up to see Ashe's blue eyes as she saw them filled with anticipation, knowing she wanted to get over it. Ashe's face was so readable when she was horny. Katarina seductively smirked as she finally went and licked Ashe's womanhood. Ashe moaned slightly louder as she aced her back. Satisfied with her pleased reaction, Katarina continued licking Ashe's sensitive, southern lips as she can now taste Ashe's excitement coming out of her womanhood. Katarina then withdrew her tongue from Ashe's southern lips and moved to her clit as she sucked on her love bud and dove two of her fingers inside Ashe's womanhood. Ashe then wrapped Katarina's head with her thighs and grabbed her red hair, making sure she won't get out until she got her release.

After a few moments of pleasing her lover, Katarina could feel that Ashe was close to her climax as she could feel Ashe's inner walls wrap tightly around her fingers. The redhead thrust her fingers faster. Ashe's moans got loader as her free hand teased her own nipple.

"I-I'm cumming! AAAAAAHHH!" Ashe screamed out of pleasure as she jetted a large amount of sweet release. The assassin happily lapped it all up, never leaving a single drop of Ashe's release.

Ashe dropped her legs from clasping Katarina's head. Katarina crawled to Ashe as she gave a passionate kiss. Once their intimate kiss had finished, the redhead smiled and lay herself beside Ashe.

"Hey Ashe?" Katarina called as she looked at her left. Ashe looked at Katarina to see her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes?" Ashe replied.

"We don't have any matches tomorrow, right? That means we're free for tomorrow, right?"

"Well, yes. Do you have something in mind, Kat?"

"Yeah. I just thought about it recently after our match. We will wake up tomorrow morning, seven o'clock, at the Institute's training room." Ashe felt confused on why Katarina wanted to go to the gym, but she just shrugged and do what Katarina wanted.

"I don't know why you suddenly thought of that, but I'm fine with it. Seven it is." Ashe said as she moved herself to Katarina and laid down her head on the redhead's shoulders and lifted her leg and placed it on Katarina's thighs as she closed her eyes, letting her tiredness overwhelm her.

Katarina patted her head a few times as she thought deeply.

" _I hope this idea of yours will work Katarina, so you won't be worrying about her anymore._ " Katarina thought as she too closed her eyes.

"Kat?" Ashe called quietly.

"Yeah?" the redhead respond.

"What about you? I never got the chance to please you back."

Katarina opened her eyes and saw Ashe looking at her with her blue, pleading eyes. Katarina only patted her head and said, "Don't worry about me. Just go to sleep."

"Bu... Alright" Ashe said as she closed her eyes again and snuggled more tightly on her shoulder.

* * *

Morning had arrived as the sun beam beautifully outside the window. Katarina felt the heat of the sun as she opened her eyes, looked to her right and saw on the clock that it was 6:30 AM, then looked to her left to see her white-haired beauty, still peacefully sleeping on her shoulder. Katarina smiled as she patted her head and pushed aside strands of her white hair to see her face more. Katarina smile went wider as she saw how cute Ashe was. She will never get tired of her cute face.

Ashe felt Katarina's affectionate touch and woke up, she opened her eyes slowly, looked up, only to see the alluring green eyes of her girlfriend. Ashe smiled as she moved herself to give a good morning kiss to Katarina.

"Morning." Ashe whispered as she smiled.

"Morning." Katarina replied firmly.

"So, why did you make _me_ your dinner last night, huh?" Ashe playfully asked, Katarina's cheek blushed slightly, but answered her honestly.

"I just wanted to relieve your stress, after uhh… killing you so many times. Just um... yeah... you get the idea." Katarina replied. At this, Ashe felt a bit surprised as her smile turned from playful to a warm smile.

"Awww Kat, that's so sweet. I told you, it's alright, but thanks anyway. Also, you said something about going to the training room, right? Why?"

"Duh! It's called a training room, we'll train."

"Right, right. Hehe. I'll go get my bow." Ashe said as she got up to sit on the bed and stretched.

"No." Katarina called.

"No, what?" Ashe asked, confused.

"No bow. Just my daggers."

"Why?"

"Because..." Katarina also got up and sat in front of Ashe and continued "... I had this… idea. When I killed you so many times, you were... defenseless, even with a support beside you. Didn't even have the chance to at least strike a single arrow at me, so this idea of mine is that um... uhh... to train you about close combat, so you can defend yourself without relying too much on your bow. After all, you are a queen. Something might happen, like a bounty hunter or an assassin trying to kill you when I'm not around. So yeah... um... yeah... you get the idea." Katarina blushed even further as she scratched her cheek and looked down. Ashe was quiet for a while, so Katarina looked up, only to see Ashe clasping her mouth, her eyes on the verge of tears. Ashe felt her heart skip a beat at Katarina's words.

"We're doing this because of our last match, am I correct?" Ashe asked. Katarina, surprised and confused on why Ashe was about to cry, nodded.

"Awww, Kat!" Ashe said as tackled-hugged the assassin and pressed her lips to her. Ashe broke their intimate kiss and flashed the assassin a very lovely, warm smile and placed her palm on Katarina's cheek.

"Alright, I'll do it, but let's get breakfast first because you made me your dinner last night." Ashe said playfully, Katarina just chuckled quietly.

The two women then got up, had a shower (together, of course) first and got dressed. Before the two left, Katarina grabbed all her daggers and put them in a bag. They went straight to the Institute's cafeteria, filled their grumbling stomachs until they were satisfied and gone straight to the Institute's training building. They greeted some early-bird summoners and champions along their way. Well, Ashe mostly do the greetings, while Katarina just respond with nod and sometimes a shrug with a neutral, scary face, getting a little annoyed as she was not used around people, and especially not used to giving cheerful greetings.

Katarina's anger finally went away as the two finally reached the Institutes, as she thought for sure they will never reached the gym, but felt at least a big relief that her thoughts were wrong.

As expected, there were a few champions and a few summoners. Udyr and Lee Sin were having a conversation while sparring bare handed on the ring, while on another ring were Jax and a summoner, were the Grandmaster at Arms was training the summoner how to wield a stick properly. Lastly, there was Fiora, who currently practicing her thrusts with a dummy.

Katarina noticed that a few of them were staring at the two pair but returned to their doings immediately, which made the redhead a little anxious, teaching the Queen of Frejlord in public. It just made her more nervous thinking that she might fail. She was starting to get scared that her idea might not work, that she might fail at teaching Ashe. Suddenly, she remembered her father's teachings, especially what her father told her that teaching comes with patience and you must have the passion to do this. She then felt a little bit at ease. This should be a no biggie for her. She just have to remember her father's ways of teaching.

" _Thanks dad… wherever you are._ " Katarina thought.

Katarina then lead Ashe to a corner, laid her bag on the floor and took out all of her small daggers and her signature long daggers.

"Alright. Before you hold a dagger, I'm gonna teach you how to punch first. I know you always have your bow on your side, but let's just assume for now you don't have it, alright?" Katarina said. Ashe nodded at the redhead's words.

"Alright, copy my stance." Katarina's said as she positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"Like this?" Ashe copied Katarina's stance. Katarina approached Ashe and observed her stance. Then she adjusted her legs to bend a little more to correct her stance.

"I'm also gonna have to teach about a scenario when your enemy got a hold on you and tries to choke you. So I might be a little rough on you, if it's alright for you Ashe..."

"It's alright, don't worry. By the way, I really appreciate you doing this for me, Kat. Thank you" Ashe said as she smiled. Katarina smiled back.

"Anything for my girlfriend." Katarina replied with a wink.

They spend the whole day like this. After that day, they tried to spend a whole week training, but, as champions, they have matches. So they find themselves hard to find the free time to train. An hour or three per day was not enough. Luckily for Ashe, as the Queen of Frejlord, she requested to Grand Summoner Kolminye to have at least the weekends to be free for her and Kat and told her what they were doing. Surprisingly, Kolminye agreed easily and gladly, with no second thoughts. She even winked at Ashe for some reason when she agreed.

Another day of training had passed, and Katarina noticed that Ashe's progress was fast, that the Frost Archer was a quick learner about close combat and knife-wielding, but something was... off. Recently, it was almost perfect, her actions and stance almost on point, but not yet as perfect as she expected it to be, with so many days of training already. Katarina observed Ashe, then a thought popped out of her head as she realize on why her actions were almost perfect. It's because of her dress that prevented her from moving at maximum ease.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Katarina said as the two halted their sparring.

"What is it?" Ashe asked.

"Your clothes."

"What about it?"

"Tell me, do you have a hard time moving around with it?"

"Huh, now that you said it, kinda. When I try to kick and make a stance, it is rather difficult. But first, I must ask. Is my dagger-wielding improved?"

"Yeah, it improved alright. Now, back to your clothes." Katarina took two steps back, observed Ashe from head to toe as she put her arms on her hips.

"You know we can always go back and I'll change..."

"No, too much time will be wasted. Plus, too lazy. We're already here. Now, about my idea…" Katarina flashed a mischievous smirk to Ashe, which made the Frost Archer raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ashe asked, concern in her voice.

"Since I'm too lazy to go back to your room just to change, we're gonna exchange clothes here!"

"What?!" Ashe exclaimed.

"I'm serious Ashe. This suit of mine is designed for my body to do quick reflexes and stunts for assassinations with utmost ease and least effort... well, whatever you wanna call it, so you could perfect your stance."

"Well, here I thought you dress like that to tempt me to pounce on you." Ashe cooed seductively as the redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll exchange clothes in the shower room." Ashe's eyes went wide on the Sinister blade's words, and was so surprised that she didn't get the chance to speak as Katarina grabbed Ashe and brought her straight to the shower room, but then Ashe pulled Katarina lightly to stop their walking. Katarina turned around and said, "What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, did I hear that right? We're gonna exchange clothes?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Katarina said as she shrugged.

"No, nothing is wrong about it, just that, people will see us exchange clothes. Aren't you concerned about it? You know we don't have to do this just for me"

"I know, but I wanna do it just for you. Let them see it, I don't give a damn." Katarina said as she pulled Ashe again and resumed walking to the shower room. Something hit Ashe like a brick, seeing Katarina willing to be humiliated and exchange clothes with her, just so she could do the stance easily and correctly. This made Ashe's heart feel warmer and fall in love with Katarina even more as she smiled and blushed. From that day, Ashe thought that Katarina is really the one for her.

It took about twenty minutes for them to exchange clothes, mostly because of how difficult it was to put on Katarina's clothes and putting the straps of her dagger scabbards. Ashe thought that it will be more uncomfortable to put it on because it was leather and looked like it was so tight, but surprisingly, her expectations did not happen when she put it on. It was comfortable, very easy to move around.

Once they were done exchanging clothes and walked out of the shower room, and while they were walking, they noticed eyes looking at them, some out of confusion, some smirking.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Akali said as she paused her kama-throwing training on the dummies.

"Well, not as cute as me." Kennen said as he too halted his shuriken throwing.

"No, no, they are cuter than you to be honest." Akali said playfully, the yordle ninja just groaned and rolled his eyes as the two ninjas resumed their training.

Once the two women finally return to their previous positions, Katarina grabbed her signature long dagger from the table and handed it to Ashe.

"Alright, let's do the stance and the self-defence knife later. Right now, I wanna teach you how to wield this blade." Katarina said as she gave the dagger to Ashe.

"I think I know a thing or two about this. Am I holding it right?" Ashe said as she gripped the sheath of the dagger with both of her hands.

"That's not how you hold a blade, Ashe" Katarina snickered as she pointed her finger to the blade, while her other hand was on her chin.

"Okay well, how?'

"This kind of blade is designed to be wielded with one hand only."

"You don't need to laugh, Kat." Ashe pouted.

"I know, but you're just so cute for trying hard." Katarina replied. At this, Ashe blushed, which made Katarina just smile even more. Katarina then grabbed her other blade from the table.

"Now, do as I say, alright?"

"When did I not, Kat?" Ashe purred seductively. Katarina also blushed.

"Stop it Ashe! You're giving me a nose bleed!" Katarina complained. Ashe chuckled at her joked.

"You know Kat, I thought your clothes are too tight at first, but when I wear them, it feels so good to be honest. I guess LeBlanc was right. Looks can be deceiving"

"Yeah well, it's not just leather. It's a leather-slash-spandex. So yeah, the material is very stretchable, and believe me, it's one hell of an expensive cloth. But it's alright, you don't have to worry about tearing it. I get tons of these for free thanks to the Institute."

"You know, just because you are a champion of the league, doesn't mean you have to abuse it."

"Oh please, talk about the girl who always eat blueberry ice cream."

"Oh, shut up and teach me how to use this thing!" Ashe said as she pouted. The two women spent the whole day busy, not just Katarina teaching Ashe, but also busy (for Katarina) laughing at Ashe's mistakes and teasing here and there. As for the people who had come to the Institute's gym to train and saw them switched outfits, they didn't mind, and it was surprising for them that Katarina didn't mind them seeing her in public like that. Some were also surprised that someone could actually soothe, the raging red head, even make her laugh loudly.

* * *

Ashe was in her quarters, sitting at her blackened sofa while reading a book as she waits for Katarina to bring their dinner. After about ten minutes of waiting, Katarina finally arrived with their food and placed them at the table in front of Ashe as she sat beside her.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. I just went to Grand Summoner Kolminye to get something from her first, to give you this." Katarina handed Ashe a dagger with a scabbard attached to a strap belt. Ashe unsheathed the dagger. The shaped of the blade looked similar to Katarina's, but the difference was that it was three inches longer and it was tinted blue with a crest of the Frejlord on it.

"Kat, you didn't have to..."

"I know, but I want to, so I requested Kolminye to customize one of my daggers to that, so you can have your own and um, also here, let me put it on for you." Katarina grabbed the dagger, put it back to its scabbard, got up from the sofa and knelt in front of Ashe.

"It's a blade that's designed to be hidden, so I'm gonna wrap it around your uhh… thigh." Katarina said as she blushed. Ashe blushed too, then smiled as she lifted her skirt slightly. Katarina gulped at this as she clasped the belt around Ashe's right thigh. While doing this, Katarina swore she could see red lingerie panties that she adore seeing on Ashe.

"Like what you see?" Ashe purred seductively.

"Sh-shut up." Katarina said as she finished clasping it around Ashe's thigh and grabbed her skirt to pull it down.

"So, how does it feel?" Katarina asked.

"Well, it felt ticklish to be honest, but I'll get used to it. So Kat, you're not gonna eat, right? Because you have match in about thirty minutes, right?"

"Yeah, but this time, I'm gonna eat, 'cause I'm starving!" Katarina said as she sat beside Ashe again. The Frost Archer smiled as the two brought out the food from the paper bag and started to eat.

* * *

"Hey! Akali! Let's take a break for a sec! Need to ask you something!" Katarina said, as she was on the Summoner's Rift, currently battling against the Fist of Shadow in the mid lane.

"Depends on what is your request, Sinister Blade." Akali replied.

"You know that I'm teaching the Frost Archer about self-defence right? I just wanted to ask you..."

"Oh okay, I know where is this going." Akali cut off Katarina as she continue "You want me to surprise attack the Frost Archer to see if her training pays off right?"

"Ye-yeah, exactly."

"Then your request I shall do. To be honest, I too wanted to see Ashe's progress to see if she is ready. I hope you have a plan on how we do this."

"Don't worry Akali, I do. Alright, now summoner, I know you heard our conversation. Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt Ashe, I promise."

" _I know you won't, but be prepared because there will be a scenario that Ashe will hurt Akali._ " the summoner replied.

"Yeah, well, we don't have to worry about it, Akali will be alright." Katarina said as she continue battling Akali.

* * *

Once Ashe had finished cleaning up the dishes, she went back to her couch and resumed her reading. After a peaceful hour of silence, she averted her eyes from her book as she heard the door clicked open.

"Kat, is that you?" Ashe called, but she get no response from it.

"Kat?" Ashe called again. Still silent.

"Come on Katarina, it's not funny." Ashe called the third time. Still no response. The Frost Archer sighed as she placed her book on the table, gone up and went straight to the door. She then noticed it was already open, which made her pause for a bit. She thought she heard her girlfriend locked the door before she had left. It was beginning to be suspicious. This door didn't need a runic key to open it, like most doors. The summoners provided magic to it so no one but the owner would open it; the owner and whoever she told it to…

Ashe's senses became on guard. She walked to the door to close it, when suddenly she felt a presence behind as she felt a knife on her neck and an arm around her waist.

Ashe raised both of her hands, indicating that she surrendered. Ashe remembered Katarina's teachings about this kind of case: give a little bit of reverse psychology.

She eased her breathing, quickly remembering her lessons: First, wait for a few seconds for her captor to ease, make the attacker drop his guard. Second, grab or push upward the arm holding the knife, put her foot behind her captor's leg and push her own body back to off balance the captor. Third: spin herself around as she twist the captor's arm, kick the captor's leg to make her kneel, grab the knife that Katarina gifted her and press it on the captor's neck. All of this, she simulated in her mind in a matter of milliseconds.

She didn't believe it at first when she told Katarina that it seemed impossible to remember all that in the brink of danger, but Katarina just laughed it off, and said that it feels quite different: time seems to fast-forward when you're in the middle of battle, she said during the first week of their training. Now Ashe understood. She could do this.

She felt the knife on her neck pressed less slightly, and the arm around her waist went slack for a fraction of a second. This was it. Before the attacker tightens his hold again She pushed the arm holding the knife upward as hard as she can to go over her head as she put her foot behind her captor's legs and pushed her body backwards, which off-balanced the attacker. She then spun behind him as she unsheathed her dagger, then grabbed the attacker's arms and kicked his legs which made him kneel. She pressed her dagger on the attacker's neck. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. In the light of her living room, she saw the attacker's face and was in shock.

"Akali!?" Ashe asked.

"Y-you can let go me now!" Akali groaned.

She pressed her blade harder on Akali's nape. "Why do you want me to be killed first?"

"I'll explain! Alright!?" Akali said as she dropped the knife from her hand.

"Okay." Ashe said as she let go of Akali's arm and helped her up on her feet. Akali noticed Ashe hasn't sheathed her dagger yet.

"Are you serious?!" Katarina shouted as she and a male summoner with blue eyes and long, black ponytail hair suddenly shimmered into existence in front of them. Evelynne showed this to Ashe once: an invisibility spell.

"I told you not to get easy on Ashe! What kind of test did you gave her?! Now we don't know if she's ready or not!"

"Katarina, I swear, I gave it my all." Akali reasoned as she grabbed the dagger from the floor and gave it back to Katarina. The redhead assassin just grabbed the dagger in a rude way.

"Can someone tell what's going on here? Like, right now." Ashe asked.

"Um, may I?" the summoner chimed.

"Yes, summoner. You may explain." Ashe replied.

"It's simple really. The three of us just wanted to see if your training with Katarina pays off. As it turns out, it's pretty clear you remembered your lessons."

"Oh." Ashe simply said "okay, guys, is it okay if I get a word to Katarina privately?" Akali and the summoner nodded as the two went to the door.

"Thanks, Akali. Thanks, John." the two just nodded again as they passed Katarina and Ashe.

"Hey Akali, is your arm alright? Sorry I got a bit rough on you." Ashe called.

"It's fine Ashe, don't worry about me." Akali said as she grabbed the door knob and closed it, leaving the two champions alone in the room. Katarina then looked at Ashe, only to see her angry. The redhead just smiled nervously at her, but couldn't help notice that Ashe still hasn't sheathed her dagger yet. Ashe just groaned and rolled her eyes as she went straight to her bedroom.

"Ashe, I'm sorry!" Katarina said as she followed Ashe.

"Look, what John said, I just wanted to know if you can take care of yourself, alright." Katarina said as she was standing inches away from Ashe, the Frost Archer still not facing the redhead.

"Come on Ashe, I'll do anything so you can forgive me." Katarina pleaded.

Ashe suddenly sheathed her dagger. Then she turned around to face her, smiling seductively. "Anything?"

" _Ah shit, shouldn't have said that._ _I s_ _hould not have said that…"_ Katarina thought.

"Ye-yeah, anything" Katarina replied, smiling nervously…

"Remove your clothes."

"Ye-yes, my queen." Katarina stuttered. Oh, how Ashe loved hearing Katarina like that as she smirked. While Katarina was removing her knives, Ashe started to strip herself. Katarina paused herself as she ogled at Ashe, now seeing her in her red lingerie set in full view, along with the dagger that she had gifted wrapped around her right thigh. It made Katarina drool on the sight.

" _Holy shit, she is so sexy on that._ " Katarina thought.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Ashe called with a stern face with her arms crossed as she interrupted Katarina's train of thoughts.

"N-no." The redhead replied as she continued to remove her clothing, piece by piece, until she was only wearing her black lingerie bra and panties.

"As much as I want to see you in that sexy outfit, I want to see you even more. Remove your undergarments." Ashe commanded, and Katarina did her request, removing what remains covering her body.

"Good, now come here." Once Katarina got near Ashe, the Frost Archer instantly grabbed the assassin's hand and threw her to the bed with surprising strength and straddled the redhead.

"Don't you dare move." Ashe threateningly said as she grabbed the dagger from her thigh and pointed it to Katarina's chin. Ashe then lean into Katarina's ear.

"My turn to play with you." Ashe whispered as she nibble on her earlobe. For Katarina, instead feeling threatened when Ashe pointed the dagger at her, she felt so aroused at this as it made her southern lips between her thighs very hot, and so she let her girlfriend do what she wanted and relaxed.

Ashe then moved to her jaw and down her neck, tasting the redneck greedily and went further south. Ashe then withdrew her dagger from Katarina's chin and touched its tip to her right nipple and started twisting the dagger. Katarina almost jumped at the teasing as she grabbed the sheets firmly.

Satisfied with her reaction, Ashe replaced the dagger with her lips and resumed her teasing, while her other hand grabbed the unattended breast, making the red head moan louder.

"Oh! Oh, gods!" Katarina gasp.

"You like that, kitty?" Ashe teasingly asked as she used the dagger's tip tickling Katarina's thigh. Katarina nodded in response. Smiling deviously at her pleased response, she went further south, kissing her navel until her view was Katarina's pussy, seeing it now so wet. Ashe then withdrew her dagger from her right thigh to her left, making the redhead squirm at the teasing.

"My queen…" Katarina whispered.

"Yes?" Ashe asked.

"Do me already! Fuck up my wet pussy!" Katarina pleaded. Ashe chuckled at her eagerness, so she gave the red head what she wanted as she stuck her tongue out and licked the outer lips of her womanhood. Katarina moaned as her back arced upward. Satisfied with the reaction, Ashe began licking her outer folds as she tossed the dagger to the side, snaked her hands upward to grab her breasts and started pinching her nipples passionately.

Ashe ceased her tongue from licking her outer folds as she trusted her tongue inside her, making the redhead gasp as she grabbed Ashe's white tresses.

"Ho-holy fu-fuck." the assassin mewled as her eyes rolled upward. Ashe smirked as she started writhing her tongue inside of the redhead's womanhood. Within a few minutes of Ashe's tongue flailing inside of her, Ashe felt her inner walls starting to wrap around her tongue very tightly, indicating that the Sinister Blade was close to her end.

Ashe decided to cease her tongue from eating her out and withdrew herself from Katarina's legs.

"Damn it... Ashe, I was... so... close." Katarina angrily said through her ragged breaths.

Ashe then got up from the bed and started removing her undergarments. She went back to her queen-sized bed, kneeling in front of the almost depleted redhead.

"Sit up, please." Ashe requested, only this time, in her sweet voice, not her commanding tone, but Katarina didn't care anymore. She did her request as she too knelt in front of Ashe. The white haired beauty grabbed Katarina's right hand and guided it to her womanhood. Katarina felt it being so wet.

"Seeing you so aroused made me so aroused too, making me so wet, I... I want you to cum with me." Ashe said sheepishly, and in response Katarina grabbed Ashe's neck from her back, pulled her and captured the Frost Archer's lips. Ashe was caught off guard and her eyes went wide, but eventually got melted into the kiss as she closed her eyes.

While making out, Katarina started to rubbed Ashe's womanhood, making the Frost Archer moan, muffled as they were kissing. Ashe decided to do the same, making the redhead moan also.

Katarina broke their intimate kiss as she pulled Ashe closer and started kissing and licking her skin. Ashe just tilted her head to give her lover more access. The two lovers went from rubbing their outer lips to inserting their fingers, making the two women's moan louder in unison as the two started pumping one another harder and faster. Ashe then withdrew her hand from the sheets to Katarina's back and clawed it downward, making the red head groan. Finally, they pulled out their fingers and rubbed each other's pussies together, wrapping their legs together as they keep scissoring each vigorously.

"Kat! A-A-Ahh! I-I'm close!" Ashe stuttered.

"Me too, oh gods!" Katarina replied, after a few more moments scissoring each other, their climax finally came as they pressed their womanhood to each other tightly, squirting between two outer lips. They lied down for a moment to relinquish their orgasm, lying flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a while.

"You know, I am really sorry." Katarina said, panting.

"I know." Ashe respond.

"No, really I am." Katarina then looked at Ashe as Ashe looked at Katarina. "It's like I didn't trust that you are ready, and I just wanted to make sure that you can defend yourself, so I don't have to worry about you all the time, and... And ... I just, arrrg, I really am stupid, am I..." Katarina laid down again. Ashe crawled on the bed to Katarina to get a better look at her and patted her head.

"Shhh, I know. To be honest, I'm glad that you did, so I can see for myself too if I'm ready." Ashe smiled as she moved closer to Katarina and placed her head on the red head's shoulder.

"I love you Kat." Ashe said as she closed her eyes, Katarina smiled as she leaned to kiss Ashe's head.

"I love you too, Ashe." Katarina whispered.

* * *

 **AN: When I saw the fan art of Ashe and Katarina switched clothes, I couldn't help but write a story about it, hue hue hue. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think, guys.**

 **Also, "xNekorux", hope you enjoy the one shot. This story is for you my friend. :D**

 **Okay, have a nice day or night. ;)**

 **Also, one last thing, if any of you , my fellow readers knows what Ashe's surname is, you can always leave a review and correct me, happily to edit it, because I'll be honest, I don't know what Ashe's surname, I search it in lolwiki, and couldn't find it XD**


End file.
